The invention relates to a socket for an essentially cylindrical miniature incandescent lamp for contact mounting on a printed circuit board having contact elements which lead into the bottom surface, and which are intended to lie against the opposite contact surfaces of the printed circuit board and which can be connected with the lamp wires so as to make electrical contact.
Although there are possibilities for constructing them very differently in other respects, such sockets are usually constructed so that they have an essentially cylindrical accommodating part for the miniature incandescent lamp. Aside from arrangements in which the socket with the miniature incandescent lamp can be mounted directly from above on the printed circuit board, arrangements are generally provided in which the lamp can be plugged in from above or below through recesses in the printed circuit board and, if necessary, locked by twisting it into the operating position.
All of these arrangements, however, have the disadvantage that, because of the perpendicular arrangement of the miniature incandescent lamps, their height cannot be less than a certain minimum amount, that is, they require a certain minimum space above the printed circuit board.